Jedi and Demons
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: He came through the well, from another time, and easily defeated Inuyasha and his group. Now, twisted and evil, he searches for the sacred jewel shards to gain ultimate power. But will another from his own time be able to help Inuyasha, Kagome, the others
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Especially for a Jedi, Kram Limmah was an adventurous person. Even during his training as a Jedi, he had always had an adventurous streak and a need to go out and do exciting things. If it were not for his Jedi training, especially the calming techniques, he would go blasting off into space. His Jedi Master had commented on this, and Kram even knew that his Master had told Master Windu about him, and about his concerns for Kram. But Master Windu saw potential in Kram and permitted him to continue his training. Kram still held much respect for his former Master, as Kram had now finally became a full Jedi Knight.

He had longed for this day for so long, to be able to go out into the galaxy and not be held down by his Master. He knew he was still a Jedi and must put the people of the galaxy first before his needs, but that did not mean he could not still have an adventure while doing so. In fact, it was his need for adventure that brought him to the planet in the first place.

It was a planet on the recently explored parts of the Unknown Regions, known as Terra. The people of the planet had developed their own cultures and ways, with parts of the planet much different from the others. Kram had already been exploring the Unknown Regions, but a distress call from the planet caught his attention. Apparently there was a border dispute occurring, something that happened frequently on Terra, and Kram responded that he would come help. It was not the most thrilling task, but it was still a chance to see a new planet and experience something completely new. The negotiations came and went quickly, with Kram easily settling the quarreling parties. Now he had time to explore the planet.

Where he had landed his ship was on a rather large island, though he could not remember the name. He walked around, looking at the people as he walked, all humans, and was offered things by local vendors. He continued walking and soon noticed that he had left the busy areas and was heading out a suburban area. He continued walking and looked around, gazing up at the blue sky. It was then when he felt something call to him. He paused and listened, and felt it again. Something was indeed calling him, but not physically, but in the Force.

He followed the call and eventually came upon a hillside leading up to a residence. He walked up the stairs that had been built into it and came to a closed gate. He called in but no one answered, but the call in the Force continued to grow stronger. He used the Force to open the gate and continued inside. He knew this might be a bad idea, but it was his duty as a Jedi to investigate any disturbances in the Force. He continued following the call and came to a large tree, next to which was a small shrine. The call was definitely coming from inside. He used the Force to open the doors gently and entered.

There in the middle of the enclosed shrine was a small well, sticking out of the ground. Slowly Kram approached it and looked inside. The call in the Force was not coming from the shrine, but from inside the well. Kram ignited his green lightsaber and used its light to look into the well, but he saw nothing. But the call in the Force grew even more persistent and stronger. Knowing that he had to do his Jedi duty, Kram deactivated his lightsaber and jumped into the well. He had to do this, since he was a Jedi.

And of course he was always in the mood for another adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe the Force is calling me into this well," Kram said as he crawled down the well wall, holding onto the sides. Fortunately it was a short well and as he neared the end he merely jumped down. There was nothing on the bottom of the well except for dirt and dust, and some bones. "This is very strange, but I still feel the call of the Force. But there is nothing here." He looked around one last time and then, still seeing nothing, he crawled back out. He reached the top of the well and jumped out and blinked in the bright sunlight.

"What's going on?" He said. "This well was inside before, now how did I get outside?" He looked around but all he saw was the sun and trees. However, the call from the Force had stopped. "Is this where the Force was telling me to go? Did it bring me here?" Kram wondered to himself, not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath. "I might as well explore this place a little. The Force must have brought me here for some reason." Making sure he knew where he started from, he started walking away from the wooden well. Kram noticed that, despite all the grass and trees, something about the place felt familiar, as if he had been there before.

"Something really strange is going on." He said. "What is this place?" Knowing he was not going to get an answer, Kram continued on. An eerie feeling began to settle over Kram, as if he was being watched. He continued his pace to not draw attention to himself, but brought his hand down to his lightsaber now concealed beneath his Jedi robes. He stretched out with the Force to see where the presence was coming from and ignited his lightsaber as something attacked him.

It look like a long brown snake, but it was giant, and it was flying. It opened its mouth, trying to devour Kram, but he slashed with his lightsaber and decapitated it. The corpse fell to the group, the body stinking.

"What alien is this?" Kram said looking at the body. He felt another presence coming and slashed again, this time at another snake like monster but this one had a giant humanoid head with horns coming out. Again Kram took the head off. He felt multiple presences around him and then noticed the swarm of the creatures. They all just seemed to appear at once from the horizon. There must have been hundreds of them and they were all coming for him.

Diving into the Force Kram slashed and jumped and dived as he fought the strange creatures. Some managed to do minor damage but no matter how many he killed more still came. He used the Force to push them away and then resumed slashing them before they could regroup. But still more came. One creature came up from behind and clamped down on his right shoulder. Kram yelled out in pain and then slashed the monster away. Blood poured from the open wound. Another two came at him but with a quick swipe both were dead. A third though came a wrapped itself around his legs, causing him to fall in midjump. He quickly dispatched the monster but was caught by surprise when another came flying at him, barely giving him enough time to jump away, and write into a mass of the monsters.

The caught him by his arms, making him drop his lightsaber. Another one circled around and came at him but using the Force and as much physical strength as he could, Kram pulled back and kicked the creature as it came by. He then used the Force the push the monsters holding his arms away and then used the Force to call his lightsaber back to his hand. He slashed as another came at him but he missed and it bit his leg. He slashed it away and grabbed his wound. He would have tried to gone into a healing trance if it was not for the swarm of creatures surrounding him. They were all circling around him. Then in one final lunge they all poured onto him.

-

Bloodied and wounded, Kram pulled himself away from the monsters' bodies. The smell was beginning to get unbearable. His right arm and both legs were broken, and he was barely able to move. He was amazed that he was able to move at all. His body was took broken now for even a healing trance to work. Somehow he worked his way onto his back and looked up into the sky. He had not even realized that it was night now. He gazed up at the sky and soon the darkness around his eyes began to grow closer. The pain grew more intense for a moment and then there was nothing but painless darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I cannot give up. _Kram, his mind, floating free in the nothing, far removed from his body, from his pain, thought to himself. _I cannot give up so easily._ He willed himself to wake up, and physically his eyes opened. And he regretted it in an instant.

His entire body was wracked with pain and he could not move at all. Around him the stench from the monsters filled the air. It was still night as he looked up, lying on his broken back.

_I must continue on. _He tried to enter a healing trance but the pain was too much as he lost concentration. _It can't end like this. There must be something I could do._

He lapsed out of consciousness again, but then became aware soon after. He was not sure how long he was out, but something had stirred him. He felt a presence nearby. In fact there were many presences, and he could see them all. Monsters of all shapes and colors were flying around him, though they all shared the same serpentine look.

_Why do they not attack me?_ Kram wondered to himself. He was defensively, that much was sure. His lightsaber lay somewhere under the pile of decaying corpses. If the monsters were to attack now he would be finished. Kram noticed one of the monsters, with an elongated head and fangs near him, its mouth open. He prepared himself for the end.

"Do you wish to move?" It spoke to him. Kram was completely taken by surprise. He did not the monster to not attack him, let alone talk to him. For a moment Kram merely stared at the creature, hovering only mere inches from his face, when he finally found a response. He tried to mouth the words, but could only think them.

_Yes._

"You wish to move, so that you may continue your adventure?" The creature said. "You do not wish for everything to end now?"

Kram did not truly understand what was going on. Why would this creature help him, after the others had nearly killed him? But what the monster spoke was true.

_Yes._

"If you give us your body, you will be able to move again."

Kram wondered what this meant, but at the moment he would have given anything to move once more. He did not want to end here.

_I do. I give you my body. Just please, let me move._

"Very well." The creature entered Kram's body, and hundreds of others followed it. Kram felt like he would burst, the pain was too much. If he could have yelled he would have. Instead he felt the Force begin to warp around him. Trees began to wither and die, animals ran away. He felt as if he was losing himself and he struggled to hold on. It was the least he could do. Something began to burn him but before he could do anything, everything was gone in darkness.

-

It was very strange, being able to move once more. The demons had helped him, that much he knew. When the demons entered his body, he became reborn, and he gained knowledge of the world he was in. A world where the monsters, demons, ran free. Now his deal with the demons had granted him a new body, and a new power.

His clarity through the Force gave him new insight to what he had become. He was much more than a mere man now, even more than a mere Jedi. His perception of the Force changed, as he felt his own aura and being change. He knew, somehow, that his bonding with the demons had done this. Their own dark energies, mixed with his, had changed him immensely. He knew this was the dark side, but it felt so right. After all, he had what he wanted: a new body to move with, to continue his adventures with.

But now his adventures seemed out of place. He was a new being, one that had no need for adventures, but something more. He needed power. Power was what suited him, since he had become a being of power. And the demons gave him knowledge of such a power, something called the Shikon Jewel. This item would give him the power he needed, plus something that his former self would appreciate: a new adventure.

His former self, he thought. In that case he was indeed something new. He would have to disband all identity of his former self, except his craving for new adventures. But he needed a new name. One that would exemplify the darkness that he had become a part of. His new name:

Antu. Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, everyone!" Kagome said as she brought herself out of the well. She held a sack of food in her right hand.

"Kagome!" Shippo said, excited that Kagome had brought the food. "You've brought us more ninja food!"

Moments later they were sitting on a blanket eating the food Kagome had brought.

"This is good Kagome!" Shippo said as he stuffed another piece of food in his mouth.

"Yes, Kagome, thank you," Sango said.

"You're welcome, Sango," Kagome said.

"Yes, the food is good," Miroku said. "But Sango, you are better." Sango's face went red. The slap was heard across the forest.

"You perv." Sango said as Miroku smiled. Both Kagome and Shippo laughed.

"Served you right." Shippo said and ate more. Meanwhile Inuyasha was too busy eating since Kagome had arrived to notice anything.

"It's about time you got back Kagome," Inuyasha said between mouthfuls. "We have to go look for Naraku."

"Is that all you can think about?" Kagome asked angrily.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here we go again." Miroku said.

"I brought back all this and you didn't even thank me." Kagome said. "And all you do is mention Naraku."

"I didn't think it was necessary to thank you," Inuyasha said. "You know I appreciate everything you do."  
"Oh," Kagome said sweetly to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha."

"Besides," Inuyasha said as he swallowed. "The food isn't as good this time."

"Uh-oh" Shippo said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, very angry.

"Uh-oh." Inuyasha said, knowing what was coming.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"There goes the food." Shippo said as Inuyasha slammed into the ground and into the food as well.

"It was fun while it lasted." Sango said. A wind suddenly blew through the trees. "Miroku."

"Yes, I feel it too," Miroku said. "A demonic aura, very close. Inuyasha, get up."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Inuyasha said as he struggled to get up.

"Is it Naraku?" Sango asked.

"I can't tell, the aura is too indistinct." Miroku said.

"Why would Naraku come and attack us just like this? It wouldn't be like him." Kagome stated.

"I'm sure he has another trick, as usual." Inuyasha said.

They all formed a tight circle as they grouped around watching for any sign of Naraku. There was not a sound. They heard the sound of someone approaching and readied themselves. A man came tumbling out of the bushes, scars across his body. Kagome ran to the injured person.

"He's hurt." Kagome said and quickly began to take out her first aid kit. She rolled the man on to his back and began bandaging up his wounds.

"Miroku, the demonic aura is gone." Sango said.

"Yes, it is. I guess it wasn't Naraku after all, and whatever it was went away." The two along with Shippo and Kirara approached the man. Inuyasha gave one last look around and then put his sword away. He then joined the others.

"Is he still conscious?" Miroku asked.

"Yes he is." Kagome said. _He looks different from everyone else. He doesn't look like he's from Japan. _Kagome thought. "What's your name?"

"Mishra." He said.

"What happened to you, Mishra?" Miroku asked.

"I was walking through the forest, continuing on my journey exploring the country, when all these demons came out of no where and attacked me. I barely escaped with my life."

"Well, don't worry, we'll heal you up." Kagome said.

"Thank you, you're so kind, to a stranger like me."

"It's no problem." Kagome said. Inuyasha meanwhile stared intently at the man.

_He said he was attacked by demons, but I didn't sense anything. _Inuyasha thought.

"Tell me, young lady, what is your name?" Mishra asked Kagome.

"My name is Kagome." She said.

"Kagome,…" Mishra said. "I have heard of that that is the name of the girl that carries shards of the sacred jewel. Are you the same girl?"

"She sure is," Shippo put in. "This is the same and only Kagome right here."

_How does he know about the jewel? _Inuyasha thought. _And that Kagome is the one carrying it? I don't like this._

"Please, may I see them? I promise I won't try anything."

"Um, sure." Kagome said, a little hesitant at first, but brought out the container with the jewel shards. Mishra looked at the shards. A troubled feeling passed over Inuyasha.

_This guy is…_

"Kagome, get back." Inuyasha said as he brought out his sword but it was too late. The jewel shards were gone.

"The jewel shards are gone!" Kagome said. "What happened?"

The man on the ground began to laugh. The others stared at him.

"Mishra, what are you doing?" Kagome said, backing away from him. Slowly, with an evil smile on his face, Mishra began to stand. The wounds on his body disappeared as he stood fully.

"What happened to his wounds?" Sango said.

"They were never there to begin with," Inuyasha said. "It was all a trick."

"Yes, you're right, Inuyasha," Mishra said. "It was merely an illusion, one of my many new powers it appears."  
_What does he mean by new powers? _Miroku thought. "Stand back everyone, I'll suck him up in my windtunnel."

"But if you do that, monk, your precious jewel shards will be sucked up as well." Mishra said. He revealed the jewel shards, still in the container. "Thank you for the shards, Kagome. I would never have got them if not for you."

"Give them back." Inuyasha said and fired his windscar.

"No, I think not." Mishra said. "They're mine now." As the windscar approached Mishra put up his other hand, palm out. An invisible burst of energy slammed into the windscar and pushed it back as well. Inuyasha and the others went flying as well. The windscar dissipated.

"What was that?" Shippo said.

"Just another trick." Inuyasha said and ran at Mishra, his sword ready to strike. He suddenly froze in midstride and began to float into the air, though still frozen in place.

"I can assure you it was no trick. And neither is this." Mishra said and with a wave of his hand repeatedly slammed Inuyasha into the ground, and then into a tree, and then sent him flying back towards the others. "I suppose you all are wondering how I knew exactly who you all were. My powers of clairvoyance allow me to know anything I wish. But that is enough for now, I must leave. Thank you once more for the jewel shards." Mishra said and started to float away. Sango's bone boomerang slammed into Mishra's back, or it would have had it not stopped right before it struck him. "A futile effort." He waved his hand and the boomerang snapped in two. The others watched on disbelief. Mishra floated away.

"We have to get the shards back." Kagome said.

"But he's already gone." Miroku said.

"Damn him, he tricked us completely." Inuyasha said. "It must have been his demonic aura we felt, and then he masked it to fool us."

"What do we do now?" Kagome said.

"First we should get Sango's hiraikotsu fixed," Miroku said. "Then we should begin searching for Mishra, or whoever he really is."

"And when we do, I'll kill him." Inuyasha said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That was too easy." Antu said. He appeared inside the cave he had found. "The fools had no idea what was in store for them. And now the shards are mine."

Antu looked at the glowing shards. When first got them they had been white, now they had turned a shade of dark purple. He opened the bottle cap and put the shard into his hand. He felt the power as it pulsated. It then disappeared as he absorbed it.

It was a rush Antu had never felt before. He was swimming in a sea of power. He felt his senses and abilites grow as he absorbed the shard.

"Yes, with this power, nothing can stop me." He said. "I have become more powerful than any human, demon, or Jedi."

He then noticed the buzzing. He looked around and noticed, flying just outside the cave, looking at him, was an oversized bee. He looked at it as it looked at him, and then it just flew away. He ignored it for a few moments, but then masked his presence and followed it.

-

The poisonous insect looked on as Inuyasha and the others got beaten back. The person defeating them then took the jewel shards and flew away. Naraku had sensed a demonic presence and told the insect to follow whoever's it was, and it did. The demon insect almost lost the person when he disappeared but followed him back toward the cave. Soon after that the man noticed the insect and it flew away, back to Naraku. It approached where Naraku was residing, a small house on a mountainside. Inside was Naraku, standing and waiting for the insect to return. Kagura and Hakudoshi were waiting as well. The insect buzzed something to Naraku and then flew away.

"It appears there is a new player in our little game." Naraku said. "He even managed to steal the jewel shard from Inuyasha and the others."

"Do you want me to retrieve the shard for you, Naraku?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Not yet Hakudoshi," Naraku said. "If this person so easily defeated Inuyasha and his group, we should not attack him head on. Kagura, go search this person out and bring him to me."

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura said, almost reluctantly, but pulled the feather from her hair and rode away, following the poisonous insect that had appeared to guide her.

"Do not worry though Hakudoshi," Naraku said, once Kagura was away. "We will get the jewel shard, and it will be one more for me to add to the nearly completed jewel."

-

Antu followed the insect the small house, masking his presence completely. To all others, he was nearly invisible. He hid in the shadows nearby and let his mind drift into the Force. Through the Force, he saw the insect buzz-talk to the person standing in the room. The other two, both woman, were sitting nearby. The man standing was certainly intimidating, with the bones and tentacles coming out of his body. But Antu was not worried. The man began speaking.

_That one is Hakudoshi, _Antu thought, regarding the small child sitting down with the scythe nearby. _And he is Naraku. And that one he just sent out to get me is called Kagura. I'll have to remember their names._

Naraku said something again after Kagura left.

_So, Naraku has the rest of the scared jewel. And many more than the one shard I have. There must be a way for me to get his shards. But I can't keep Kagura waiting. _

He disappeared.

-

Kagura got down from her feather and approached the cave entrance. A man was standing outside, looking like he was waiting for her.

"Kagura," The man said. "I've been expecting you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, Totosai, are there old man?" Inuyasha called into Totosai's cave.

"Hey, Inuyasha," The old demon called out, approaching Inuyasha and the others. "What brings you here this time?"

"Please, Totosai, can you fix my hiraikotsu?" Sango asked, showing Totosai the broken weapon.

"Oh, wow, what happened to it?" Totosai asked.

"We were attacked and tricked by a demon after our jewel shard." Miroku said. "He broke the hiraikotsu in the battle."

"And he got away with the shard." Shippo said.

"It sounds like you've had your hands full of trouble." Totosai said. "Everyone, please come in. I'll fix it in a moment."

The entire group walked in and sat down. Totosai started a fire and began to fix Sango's weapon.

"Master Inuyasha!" The small flea demon Myoga said and jumped onto Inuyasha, sucking his blood. Inuyasha smacked him and Myoga fell off.

"Myoga, what are you doing here, you coward?" Inuyasha said.

"Why do I need a reason to be here?"

"Because knowing you you're hiding from something." Inuyasha said.

"Myoga, have you heard anything of a demon called Mishra?" Kagome asked.

"No I have not, why?"

"Because that same demon attacked us and stole our scared jewel shard." Kagome said.

"Is it possible that this demon is working for Naraku?" Myoga said.

"Maybe, we couldn't tell," Kagome said. "he just appeared and then left after he got the shard."

"This might be yet another new enemy we have to deal with. We have to be careful." Myoga. "But I'm sure you all will be fine. Meanwhile I'll stay right here with Totosai so the rest of you can go off and fight this new demon. You don't need me at all."

"Figures you would chicken out." Shippo said.

"Anyway, if Mishra isn't in league with Naraku, then we will need to be careful." Miroku said. "We don't know if he will attack again, and we have to be careful where to look as well."  
"If he comes for us again, we have to be ready." Sango said. "But I thought we decided to go look for him after Totosai finishes."

"We will, and we will be ready," Miroku said. "the only problem is I don't know what we can do to stop him. He said he can know anything he wants, so he might even know we're looking for him."

"But we can't stop anyway," Kagome said. "We have to get the shard back."  
"We will, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "No matter how long it takes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome, Mishra," Naraku said. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

"I must admit Naraku I am a little doubtful," Mishra said. "You appear to be powerful enough, why would you need me?"  
"Because you were able to defeat Inuyasha and steal his jewel shard from him." Naraku said. "But tell me, does that mean you are looking for all the jewel shards?"

"Yes, I am."

"I know the locations of several other shards as well." Naraku said.

"I will, as long as you do something for me in return," Naraku said. "Would you agree to that?"

"Yes, assuming your information is truthful."

"Good. I know two shards are embedded in the legs of a wolf demon called Koga," Naraku said. "The other is being used by a minion of mine called Kohaku. It is in his back, and keeping him alive."

"And you would tell me this, even if it meant killing someone who works for you?" Mishra asked.

"He has outlived his usefulness," Naraku said.

"But that is only 4 shards," Mishra said. "Mine and the three you just mentioned. Where are the others?"

"That I'm afraid must remain a secret for now, until you do the favor I ask of you," Naraku said. "And you must do my favor first before you get the other jewel shards I have told you about."

"How do you know that I will not first go and find the shards I want?"

"Because if you try to, I will kill you." Naraku said, and to prove his point his hands became spears and stopped short of Mishra. Mishra didn't flinch at all. "Now are you ready to hear what I want from you?"

"I'm listening." Mishra said.

He told him.

-

_Naraku doesn't fool me for a moment, _Antu thought. _And for that matter, I don't think I fool him as well. But he does have the power to stop me, so I will do what he wants, for now. _

Antu flew through the air, looking for the person Naraku had told him about. Surprisingly, it was not Inuyasha. It did not matter to Antu though, as his business with Inuyasha was done. He got the one shard he had, and now it was time to move on to more important things. He finally caught sight of his target, who was merely walking away, apparently unaware of his approach. Walking with the tall demon was a smaller green demon, a two-headed lizard demon, and what looked like a human girl. The tall demon stopped as Antu approached and turned around to face him.

"Are you the one called Sesshomaru?" Antu asked. Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking on. "I said, are you Sesshomaru?"

"I have no business with weaklings." Sesshomaru said. Suddenly he froze in place, and could not move. Not of his will, he was spun around and faced Antu.

"I am no weakling."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Does Mishra even have a chance against Sesshomaru?" Hakudoshi asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Naraku said. "Either way will benefit me."  
"Either Sesshomaru kills Mishra or the other way around," Hakudoshi said. "And then you finish Mishra off and take his shard."

"Correct." Naraku said.

"Should you send Kagura to watch and see how it turns out?" Hakudoshi said.

"Why me?" Kagura said.

"Kagura, you do fly like the wind after all." Naraku smirked. "Now go."

Kagura took off

_Damn you Naraku. You're doing this just to get me out of the way. _Kagura thought. _I'll get you for this one day, Naraku. _

-

"I'm finished." Totosai said, giving Sango her weapon back.

"That was fast. Thank you Totosai." Sango said and bowed to him.

"Don't mention it." He said. "What are going to do now?"

"I guess we'll just go out and look for Mishra," Kagome said. "It's the only thing we can do right now."

"Good luck to all of you then." Totosai said and went back into his cave.

"Should we get going?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we do, the sooner I'll kill Mishra and get the shard back." Inuyasha said.

_Or the sooner he'll kill us._ Kagome thought grimly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru was released from the invisible grip and immediately ran at Antu. He swiped his poisonous claws at him again and again but each time the claws missed. Antu jumped back and hovered in the air, and then shot out a ball of black energy at Sesshomaro. The blast hit Sesshomaru dead on, raising a cloud of dust, but Sesshomaru emerged from the dust without a scratch and stared off at Antu.

"Is that the best attack you have?" Sesshomaru said. "Pathetic."

"You are strong Sesshomaru, I'll give you that much," Antu said. "But this fight is far from over." Another series of energy blasts shot out at Sesshomaru, each hitting him, but leaving no marks.

"Enough of this." Sesshomaru said. He drew out his sword. The Tokijin. "I'll show you what real power is, you fool." He swiped his sword and released the Dragon Strike attack at Antu. The blue lightning energy arced toward Antu, who stood his ground. As the attack was about to hit, he raised his hand, and the attack stopped inches from striking him. The energy crackled as the unseen wall of energy prevented the attack from hitting the target. With another wave of his hand Antu dispersed the blue lightning energy.

"Is that the best _you _have?" Antu chided.

Instead of responding with words, Sesshomaru began attacking with sword thrusts, all the while the blade glowing. However, none of the attacks hit Antu, who still managed to dodge each blow. Antu raised his hand and a wave of unseen energy hit Sesshomaru and sent him back. In return, Sesshomaru sent out another attack from his sword, but the energy was stopped and removed once again.

"I grow tired of this." Sesshomaru said and released another energy attack.

"Then allow me to finish it." Antu said and raised his hand, grabbing Sesshomaru with a clenched fist. Sesshomaru gasped, as if he could not breathe. His eyes went wide as he was taken by surprise, his sword dropping from his hand. "To easy."

The unseen force raised Sesshomaru into the air and then slammed him down into the ground, repeatedly. Each slam caused more bruises to appear on the full dog demon. The energy then lifted Sesshomaru high into the air, tumbling as he went. As he regained his posture a solid beam of black energy pierced him, right through his stomache. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with surprise once more as he fell to the ground, though managed to get back up once more, his sword in his hand.

"The mighty, Sesshomaru," Antu taunted. "I thought you would have been a more worthy opponent. Pity, after Naraku told me so much about you."

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru said, though in visible pain.

"Yes, I had an agreement with him: kill you and he'll provide the location of the remaining jewel shards."

"You will never get them," Sesshomaru said. "I will kill you." He drew out his lightwip and attacked Antu, who batted it away with a crackle of energy.

"You are not strong enough to fight me, not anymore," Antu said. "But you still might be useful. You are one of the most powerful demons around here. There must be something I can use you for. Oh, I now."

A dark swirl of energy began to surround Antu, and he began to rise into the air. Energy crackled around his fringe tips as the darkness began to spread. It drew closer and closer to Sesshomaru, who swiped at it with his claws. Tentacles emerged from the dark energy and grabbed Sesshomaru's limbs. Sesshomaru used his strength to break free but was unable to, as he had been weakened during the fight and was tired. The tentacles began to retract, bringing Sesshomaru with them into the darkness. Then, Sesshomaru was gone, brought into the darkness by the tentacles, and then the dark energy was gone as well, leaving only Antu, and Sesshomaru's companions who had run off when the fight began. They could not believe what had happened: Sesshomaru was gone.

"The mighty Sesshomaru," Antu said. "He is now mine. Now, with his power, I am ready for any tricks Naraku throws at me."

Antu began to fly away, back toward Naraku, however the Saimyosho who had been watching the battle had already left, to report to its master.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Naraku and Hakudoshi rested as they awaited the return of Mishra, if he was still alive, or the Saimyosho, to report on if Mishra was indeed alive. Hakudoshi had his back against the wall as Naraku sat hunched over. He lifted his head as he heard the familiar sounds of the insect buzzing, and saw his demon minion arrive. Hakudoshi awoke to the buzzing as well. The insect buzzed something to Naraku, and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Unbelievable." Naraku said as the Saimyosho flew away.

"What is it Naraku?" Hakudoshi asked.

"It appears not only has Mishra succeeded in defeating Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "He also absorbed him into himself."

"Something even you were never able to do," Hakudoshi said, his voice calm. "But if Mishra has indeed absorbed Sesshomaru, then that means what you thought was true: he is just like you, a composite of many demons."

"And soon he will be returning, to make good on our deal." Naraku said.

"Are you still going to tell him where the remaining shards are?"

"We shall see." Naraku said.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments more, before Mishra appeared before them.

"Mishra, you survived." Naraku said.

"Yes, Naraku, and now Sesshomaru is no more." Mishra said. Naraku noticed a dark aura surrounding Mishra as he spoke. "Now you will tell me where the remaining jewel shards are."

"In a moment," Naraku said. "First we have another issue I must deal with."

"Which is?" Mishra asked. Naraku's transformed spear fingers emerged from Mishra's back. Mishra was overtaken by pain, anger and surprise in his eyes.

"You are not what you appear to be." Naraku said. "Just what are you supposed to be?"

"We had a deal, Naraku." Mishra said, in pain.

"Deals change," Naraku said. "Now, you will tell me who you are exactly. I know that you are not a true demon, and are similar to me as well. But if you were able to overcome and absorb Sesshomaru, there must be something special about you."

_How did he know I'm not a true demon? _Antu thought. _No matter._

"It is true that, like you, I am not a true demon," Mishra said. "In fact, I am not even from this world."

_What? _Naraku thought to himself, very surprised, but not showing it on his face.

"I came here from another world, drawn to this place as you yourself are drawn to power," Mishra continued. "In fact, I have lied to you from the very beginning. My real name is not even really 'Mishra'".

"Then who are you, really?" Naraku asked.

\Antu smiled, and then pained look on his face disappeared and reappeared on Naraku's face, as his spears dissolved away. "I am Antu!" Antu declared as a burst of dark energy surrounded him and he broke free of Naraku's already loose grasp. "Darkness!" Darkness covered the area where they were, and then it disappeared. When it did, Antu was gone and Hakudoshi was lying in several pieces, and Naraku was just a floating head. Both began to reform.

"What is he?" Naraku asked as he pieced himself together. However, he realized that his regeneration process was taking longer than usual. And then he realized it: it was gone.

-

Antu walked away from Naraku and Hakudoshi, gazing at his newly acquired prize: the nearly completed Shikon jewel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others continued walking, still on the search for any sign of Mishra. They had not seen or heard any sign of their new enemy, but as always, they continued looking.

"This is taking forever." Shippo said.

"Deal with it, Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"Shippo is right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "We have not seen or heard anything of Mishra."

"Maybe we should stop for the night," Sango said. "It's going to get dark soon."

"Maybe there's a village up ahead." Kagome said and sure enough, there was a village further up. They entered the village and looked around.

"Seems peaceful enough," Miroku said, and looked as some young and pretty woman passed. "And the occupants are very easy on the eyes. Perhaps I should ask to see if they know anything." Miroku started to head toward the women but Sango grabbed him by his ear and pulled him away.

"Your not doing anything this time, monk." Sango said as he pulled him away.

"Oh, but Sango," Miroku said, owing as Sango pulled harder.

"He'll never learn." Shippo said. The group continued walking on, finding lodging for the night. After doing so they started to relax. Then, suddenly, Inuyasha sensed something, as did Miroku and Sango.

"There is a huge demonic aura nearby," Miroku said. "It feels like its coming right near the town."

"Is it Naraku?" Sango asked.

"It is!" Inuyasha said and ran away, towards the aura.

"Inuyasha, wait for us!" Kagome called to him as the others joined as well. The followed Inuyasha and saw up ahead a visible swirl of miasma. Around them, the villagers were running away, screaming that demons were attacking. The group readied themselves as the miasma unfurled. As they looked, they saw, coming out of the miasma, Naraku, wearing his white baboon pelt.

"Naraku, you have a lot of guts coming here like this," Inuyasha said. "Now, I'll kill you once and for all!" Inuyasha began readying his sword his ultimate attack, the diamond spear blast.

"Hold, Inuyasha." Naraku said, holding out his hand in a peaceful motion. "I did not come to fight."

"Like I'll believe you." Inuyasha said and fired the diamond spear blast. Out of no where, Hakudoshi jumped in the way of the blast. But the diamond spears pierced through him and ripped him apart, penetrating even his barrier. "You're lucky Hakudoshi protected you. Now, it's your turn."  
"Wait, Inuyasha." Kagome said before he could attack again. "I know this may sound weird, but, I believe Naraku."

"And that you should." Naraku said.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said.

"Something tells me, that Naraku is telling the truth." Kagome said. "We should listen to what he has to say."

"Never." Inuyasha said and prepared to attack again.

"Inuyasha, stop, I believe what Kagome says is true." Miroku said, and Sango agreed as well. "As much as it pains me to say this, we should listen to Naraku."

"If you all are done, perhaps you will listen now?" Naraku said and, begrudgingly, Inuyasha nodded. "I'll get to the point. It seems that we both have a common foe: Antu."

"We don't know any Antu," Inuyasha said. "I knew this was a trick."

"Wait, we do not know any "Antu", but we do know of a Mishra." Kagome said.

"Yes, he told me as well his name was Mishra, but he is in fact, really known as Antu." Naraku said. "I met with him and told him about the location of the remaining sacred jewel shards. But soon after, he became a threat to me but escaped before I could destroy him."  
"Oh, I get it, you need our help," Inuyasha said. "Why in all the hells should we help you?"  
"You are truly a fool, Inuyasha." Naraku said. Hakudoshi appeared, fully reformed, and stood next to Naraku. "He defeated all of you without any trouble, and he escape me. He is a threat to us both. He even managed to subdue your brother, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha and the others' s eyes went wide with surprise.

_How can that be possible? _Inuyasha thought to himself, and knew the others were thinking the same. _Could Sesshomaru really have been defeated y Antu?_

"What happens to Sesshomaru does not concern me at all." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe not, but what about what happens to Kouga, or you brother, Sango, Kohaku?" Naraku said. "Antu knows of them both and will not stop until he obtains there jewel shards."

"What about your jewel shards?" Sango asked.

Naraku smiled. "That is no concern of yours. Now, will you accept my proposal?"

"Which is?" Miroku asked.

"We, temporarily, join forces to stop Antu."

Though they knew it was coming, the statement still took them by surprise.

"If everything you have told us is true," Kagome said. "I'm not sure if we have a choice."

"Remember, if you decline, you will not stand a chance against Antu," Naraku said. "You must join with me."

"How do we know you won't betray us afterwards?" Miroku said.

"You don't" Naraku said. "So, do we have a deal?"

"I guess we have to." Kagome said, and the deal was made.

Author's Note:

Hi, everyone, sorry for the long delay with writing. I hope you haven't been looking forward to my story too much. Anyway, some things I want to deal with. I'm sure many of you (or perhaps none) are thinking: "Wow, an adventurous Jedi, interesting…NOT." The thing about that is, it took me a while to figure out a good Star Wars and Inuyasha reason for a crossover, and this was the best I could come up with. Also, if you want to compare established Jedi with my made up one, look at Anakin Skywalker. He was adventurous Jedi as well, and look what happened to him. Hopefully, the same thing doesn't happen to Antu. Hopefully you'll continue reading and find out. Please write reviews, and hope you enjoy my story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Our search for Antu must begin quickly and it must begin now," Naraku said. "We have no time to waste on talking."

"No, we should first make a plan for attack," Miroku said. "The point of our truce was to combine our powers. We have be prepared for our battle."

"Miroku, you are a fool," Naraku said. "The longer we wait, the longer Antu has time to gather more strength. You fools did not know this, but he is a half-demon, as I used to be."

"What?" Kagome said surprised. "So maybe that name, Mishra, was what he was called before he became Antu and joined with the demons."

"Maybe." Sango agreed.

"So, the longer we wait, the more time Antu has to get rid of his useless demons and get new and more powerful ones?" Inuyasha said. "Is that what you mean Naraku?"

"Correct, Inuyasha. I guess you are not as dumb as I thought." Naraku said.

Inuyasha growled at Naraku. "If we didn't have this truce Naraku, I would slice you up in a moment."

"I highly doubt that, Inuyasha." Naraku said, setting Inuyasha on edge. His knuckles cracked as he flexed his claws.

"Hey, everyone, stop it, we're supposed to be working together!" Shippo said. Naraku and Inuyasha glared at him. Then Naraku smirked.

"It seems the little fox has more common sense than the rest of you put together," Naraku said. "This pointless bickering will get us no where." Naraku spoke to Hakudoshi. "Hakudoshi, gather the Saimyosho and Kagura and spread out in search for Antu. I will remain here with these fools and plan." Hakudoshi did as commanded a went to find Kagura. The Saimoyosho followed him as he left.

"Naraku, if you want to join forces with us, stop calling us fools." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you are probably the biggest fool of all." Naraku said.

"Don't call Kagome a fool, Naraku." Sango said.

"Dear Sango, did you forget that the longer we wait, the longer Antu has a chance to kill Kohaku?" Naraku said, making Sango hesitate. "Regardless, just because I'm working with you toward a common goal, does not mean I have to sympathize with you. You are still my enemies."

"And you, ours." Kagome said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kagura flew on her feather, a group of Saimyosho beside her. The insect's buzzing was constantly in her ear.

_Damn that, Naraku. _She thought. _Sending me on this hunt for Antu. I just know he has something planned._ Then, through either fate or fortune, she saw her target, slowly walking in the opposite direction. She landed closely behind him, the huge gust of wind signaling her arrival. However, Antu just kept on walking. His robes fluttered in the wind.

_He must have noticed my arrival. _She said and readied her fan.

"You do not want to attack me Kagura," Antu said as he continued walking. Kagura followed behind him. "You know I will kill you if you do."

_Damn him. _Kagura thought. Suddenly, she turned around and sent her deadly wind blades through the gathered Saimyosho, killing each one.

"Now, why did you do that?" Antu asked, sounding bemused.

"Antu, I do not know exactly what you are, but I know that you're powerful enough to kill Naraku." Kagura said.

"True." Antu said.

This surprised Kagura. She was only saying it to flatter Antu, but hearing him say it was true made her believe that it really was true.

"I want Naraku destroyed as well, but I do not stand a chance against him alone."

"Are you looking for an alliance to destroy Naraku?" Antu asked.

"No, but I am asking that you turn around and face him directly. Forget about Inuyasha and the others. I just want to see Naraku dead."

Antu stopped and turned around to face Kagura. Kagura froze in her tracks.

"Listen well, Kagura. I will face Naraku eventually, and when I do, I will eradicate him. Nothing can stop that." He turned back around and continued walking. "But for the moment, I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"And matters are that?" Kagura asked, knowing that any insolence might cause Antu to strike her. Knowing that any strike against her would kill her.

"I sense two jewel shards near here. They belong to the wolf-demon Koga." Antu said. "I plan on adding them to my collection."

"I will have to tell Naraku where you are." Kagura said.

"You do what you must," Antu said. "But by the time you arrive, I will already have the two shards. You best be quick."

Without another word, and a large gust of wind, Kagura got on her feather to inform Naraku. Antu meanwhile just walked on, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Obi-wan Kenobi grew weary of fighting. The Clone Wars seemed to go on forever, with neither side gaining any distinctive or lasting advantage. It had been well over two years already, and there was still no end in sight.

His order to take Separatist worlds on the Outer Rim had brought him away from Coruscant for many months. He would do anything to just enter the Jedi Temple and meditate in the garden. His former Padawn, now Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, did not seem to share the same ideal. He was always looking for a new fight. Unfortunately, this newest assignment separated him from his former apprentice. In fact, it was not really as much as an assignment as a recon mission. Recently, a Jedi exploring a newly chartered world had completely disappeared, and he was tasked with finding the missing Jedi. Fortunately, the planet was near where his original assignment so it was not out of the way. However, Anakin remained to finish the task they both had.

Obi-wan landed his craft and stepped out on to the planet called Terra. He reached out in the Force, to find any lingering trace of the missing Jedi, or any maliciousness in the area. He did not feel any malice, however, he felt a faint Force trail the Jedi must have left. He suddenly remembered the Jedi's name: Jedi Knight Kram Millah.

Kenobi followed the trail Kram left in the Force. Furhter ahead, though he could not physically see it, Obi-wan felt a surge in the Force. Deciding that would be where Kram was, he headed to it. Hopefully, he thought, this mission would be over soon and he could return to Anakin. If Kram was there at this Force surge, his mission would be over.

He knew it was not going to be that easy, even before he saw Kram was no where around here. While he spread out his Force senses, he slowly approached where he felt the surge from. He could not understand what was happening. In front of him was a small, wooden well, and the Force was seeping out of it. The Force truly worked in mysterious ways, Obi-wan thought. He knew there was only one place to go: Down the well.

He jumped in, using the Force to slow his descent. He landed gently on the dirt at the bottom. It was dark, but the light from the sky above allowed him to see his exit. He jumped up and out with the Force and landed in a green forest.

"This is not where I came in." Obi-wan said, very confused about what was occurring. But the Force had led him to this new world and he must do as he knew was right. He began walking away from the well in search of Kram, not even knowing if the Jedi was here. Within moments, he approached a huge tree. In front of it, stood a woman wearing a white and red dress, the white part on top. Her back was towards him.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Obi-wan asked the woman.

Slowly the woman turned. She was old and rather large. She had grey hair and a black eye patch over one of her eyes. On her side she carried a bow and on her back a quiver of arrows that Obi-wan had not noticed before.

"Who be ye?" She asked, looking at him strangely. She had never seen the kind of clothes the man was wearing before. They were brown robes with an informal worn white suit underneath.

"Me be, I mean, I am Obi-wan Kenobi." He said. "I just came through this well and-"

"What? You came through the well? Ye be from Kagome's time?" The woman asked.

"I do not know any Kagome, I have come searching for another person."

"If you're not from Kagome's time, then when are you from?" The woman asked, sounding insistent. However, Obi-wan did not know how to respond to the question.

"Listen, I was guided here through the well, but I do not know where I am. Can you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Kaede." She said.

"Lady Kaede, if you could please explain where I am, I would be most greatful." Obi-wan bowed slightly toward Kaede.

"Please, come with me back to my village." Kaede said and guided him. "I think there be much for us two to discuss."

**Author's Note: Finally, the Jedi you were all asking about is here. Except it's not Anakin, its Obi-wan. Sorry for the long update. Unfortunately, my comp decided to have a hardrive failure, so these updates might take a little longer. I will try to add more even without my own comp. Hope you continue to enjoy my story. Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back as Kirara flew near him, carrying Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Naraku kept pace with them, floating and keeping pace with them. Kagura had come and informed Naraku and the others of where Antu was. He was far ahead, but they were going in the right direction.

"We have to go faster." Inuyasha said. "I want to tear him apart."

"Calm down, Inuyasha don't get distracted," Kagome said. "Keep your mind on what's happening now."

"Whatever, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "All I know, the sooner we get there, the sooner we stop Antu."

"And don't forget, as Kagura said, Antu is closing in on Koga," Kagome said. "We can't let him get Koga's shards."

"I don't care about that pathetic wolf, all I want to do is tear Antu's head off."

They continued on, closing in on Antu.

-

Antu felt the shards. They were very close, and getting closer. In fact, they seemed to be coming in his direction. It must be like Naraku said, that Koga is constantly chasing after him, to kill him.

_Well, _Antu thought, _it is time for the hunter to become the hunted._

The whirlwind appeared in front of Antu, and was coming towards him. Within it, he saw the gleam of two shards. The whirlwind stopped in front of him, and Koga then stood where it had stopped.

"Hello, Koga, of the wolf-demon tribe." Antu said.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga asked gruffly.

"I am called Antu." He said. "I have come for the shards imbedded in your legs."

"You want my shards, huh?" Koga said. "Well, just try to take them." He attacked.

-

Inuyasha saw Koga appear in front of Antu. They had made it just in time.

"There they are." Kagome said. Then, as she watched, Koga went into a spin and attacked Antu. He launched a kick at Antu, who dodged it. Koga then jumped and went to punch Antu, but missed him again.

"We have to help Koga." Miroku said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. He stopped and put Kagome down. Then, he pulled out his sword, the Testugia. He channeled its power and transformed it into its dragon scale form.

"Wait Inuyasha," Naraku said. "Let us see how this plays out."

"No way, Naraku." Inuyasha. "Antu doesn't know we're here. We can take him by surprise."

"If we don't act quickly, Antu might severely hurt Koga." Kagome said.

Koga launched a twin kick at Antu. He raised his arm and opened his hand, with it facing Koga. Koga froze in midair. He was stunned.

"What's going on?" Koga asked.

"You insect, you're even weaker than Inuyasha." Antu said. He clenched his hand. The sound was almost as loud as a thundercrack. Koga screamed as an unseen grip tightened and crunched Koga's legs. His bones shattered like glass. Inuyasha, Kagome and the others looked on in shock, unable to do anything. Koga then dropped to the ground, barely conscious and unable to move.

"Koga!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm on it." Inuyasha said. "Diamond Spear Blaster!" Hundreds of diamond spears flew out of Inuyasha's sword, flying toward Antu. They blasted into him, tearing him apart. Antu's body was torn apart, but his head was still intact, staring at Inuyasha and the others.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Antu said. He looked at Naraku. "Naraku, I see that want to see me dead so much that you even teamed up with Inuyasha."

_Something isn't right. _Kagome thought. She watched Antu intently.

"I do not care what you think Antu." Naraku said.

"You cannot win." Antu said.

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha said. Antu began to reform.

_He's reforming so quickly. _Kagome thought. It was then she sensed it. She saw the gleam coming from within Antu's body. _The sacred jewel!_

"Inuyasha, the shards of the jewel are in Antu's body!" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"The shards that Naraku has, are in Antu's body." Kagome said.

"But how can that be?" Miroku asked. "I thought Naraku said he still had his shards."

Naraku made a small laugh. "Actually, I never said I did or did not have them."

"You mean, you knew Antu took your shards of the jewel, and then led us to him to get your shards back?" Inuyasha realized.

"It does not matter Inuyasha," Naraku said. "My main goal is to kill him."

"But then after, not only would you take your shards back, but our shard as well, and Koga's." Sango said.

"That is all irrelevant at the moment." Naraku said.

"I knew you could not be trusted." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you dog-turd, finish off Antu before he reforms!" Koga, with the last of his strength, called to Inuyasha. He then passed out. But his call was too late. Antu had fully reformed.

"While you fools bicker, I have regained my full strength. Now, begone insects." Antu said. He raised his hand and sent out an invisible force at Inuyasha and the others. The force hit them and they flew back. He then appeared in front of Naraku, who was still standing. "Naraku, you die first." Antu put his hand in front of Naraku and a swirl of dark energy formed in his palm. A blast of energy came out of his hand and blasted Naraku, sending dust flying. When the dust settled, Naraku was gone. Antu turned toward Inuyasha.

"Now, Inuyasha, to deal with you." Antu said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kaede had just finished Obi-wan about Inuyasha and his journey to kill Naraku and was sitting down for tea, when he sensed the surge in the Force. Obi-wan had told her about his galaxy as well, and the Force that permeated throughout it. He was so taken by surprise that he dropped his tea cup.

"What is wrong?" Kaede asked, worried.

"I sensed a great disturbance in Force," Obi-wan said. "I must see what is wrong."

"Do what you must. Good luck." Kaede said. Obi-wan bowed a goodbye and then ran off in the direction of the disturbance. It was far away but he tapped into the Force to speed up his journey. He place his hand on his lightsaber, ready for battle. There was no time to lose. He reached out and felt that he was approaching the disturbance. The center of the disturbance felt familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar and foreign. He knew it was familiar because the source of the Force surge felt Jedi caused, and it was unfamiliar because he knew he had never met the Jedi before. But he knew he was heading toward Kram.

At last he reached the disturbance and saw a man standing in Jedi robes in front of another person. Obi-wan would call this person in the blue robes a man, except for the three large green tentacles and circular bones sticking out of his back. He felt another surge of the Force and saw the strange man get blasted by some dark energy coming from the other man. The strange person was then gone. He then saw the other turn toward another group of people lying on the ground. One of them started to get up, this one wearing a red outfit and had strange long white hair. The man in the Jedi robes put out his hand and sent the red dressed man flying.

_He is using the Force_. Obi-wan said. _But he is using the dark side. He must be stopped before more people are killed._ He activated his lightsaber, the blue blade shimmering, and ran at the man in the Jedi robes. He ran behind the man attacking the others.

"Stop right there." Obi-wan said.

There was silence as the man dressed in Jedi robes turned around.

"You seem…familiar." The man said.

"Who are you." Obi-wan said.

"I am Antu."

"How are you using the Force? Are you a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked, just to make sure his guess about the disturbance was correct.

"A Jedi?" Antu said. "That word sounds familiar. Yes, I believe at one point I was a Jedi."

"Antu, have you heard of the Jedi Kram Millah?" Obi-wan asked.

"Kram Millah?" Antu asked, slightly confused. His eyes then went wide with shock, or surprise, and he bent over in pain. Slowly he recovered and turned to the person he had been attacking. "Inuyasha, this fight bores me. I will finish you another day." He lifted off the ground and flew away.

"Come back." Obi-wan said and tried to Force grasp Antu. But something repelled him and sent him back. Antu escaped.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in red ran up to Obi-wan and demanded.

"Inuyasha, leave him alone, he just saved us." A girl dressed in a white skirt and white and green uniform said.

"I don't trust him." The one called Inuyasha said.

"Please, I mean you no harm." Obi-wan said as he put his lightsaber away. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. Wait, did you say your name is Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Kaede told me about you," Obi-wan said. He turned to the girl. "And you must be Kagome. And Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara."

"You've met Kaede?" Kagome said. "When? How? Did you know Antu?"

"I think we should sit down." Obi-wan said. "I feel that we have much to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They sat down on the grassy area and talked. Obi-wan explained to them about the galaxy he came from , focusing on explaining the Force and the way of the Jedi. He did not think it necessary to go into detail about the Clone Wars and the Sith. Since Kaede had already informed him about their journey, there was no need for Inuyasha and Kagome to tell him anymore. Instead, Obi-wan asked to know more about evil demons, the jewel, the well, and their encounters with Antu. While they discussed, Miroku, Sango and Shippo helped place Koga's broken legs.

"From what you mentioned, with coming through the well, it sounds like you come from my world, yet not." Kagome said.

"Yes, the world I came from my be the same but the time is much different. The way the world you come from is much older than my older." Obi-wan said.

"But I do not understand," Kagome said. "We both use the well to come to the Feudal era, but your time is thousands of years ahead of mine. How can this be?"

"I'm not sure, be I've been making a theory," Obi-wan said. "When I came near the well, I felt it be surrounded by the Force. I think that it was the Force itself that opened the rift in time. As for how the rift was created, I believe the cause of that lies with Antu. When he was Kram Millah, I heard that he was very tuned into the Force but not very developed with it. More of a raw talent. I also heard from the Master Jedi that he was always looking for a challenge. I think, in a way, he was so connected to the Force that he unconsciously bent the Force to do his will. In this case, he unknowingly opened the rift in time in the well. The Force then led him to the well where he entered this world."

"But if you Jedi are supposed to be guardians of peace, then how come he is attacking us?" Inuyasha said.

"I have been thinking about that too. You mentioned that Antu is a composite of demons, like the one you call Naraku. How does one become a being made of demons?"

"You have to give up your physical form," Kagome said. "I know with Naraku, back when he was human, his body was horrible disfigured, so he joined with demons to become Naraku."  
"If that is the case, I believe something similar happened to Antu," Obi-wan said. "When he was still Kram, his body must have been damaged, which led to his agreement to give up his body to the demons. This then led to Antu. But the evil from the demons must have corrupted his body and mind, driving him to lust for power, thus searching for the thing you call the sacred jewel."

"And now he nearly has all the pieces of the jewel." Kagome said. "I'm just glad he didn't take Koga's shards."

"But he got away again, no thanks to Naraku." Inuyasha said. "We have to find him and kill him."

"No, there must be some alternative instead of just killing him." Obi-wan said. "When I was talking to him, through the darkness surrounding his mind, I felt something come through. It was not the presence of Antu I felt, but someone else. I think that Kram is still some where inside Antu, and that he is trying to come out."

"It's too much of a risk, we have to kill him." Inuyasha said.

"No, we must try reasoning with him, Let me try."

"Listen, you, you can't just come here and start giving me orders." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha listen to what he says." Kagome said.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Inuaysha, sit." Kagome commanded, Inuyasha plowed into the ground.

"Impressive." Obi-wan said, slightly amused. "Will you please let me try to talk to Antu when he arrives next?"

"Yes, we will. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Fine, fine." Inuyasha said as he got up and dusted himself off. "But first we have to find him. Hey Miroku, how's Koga doing?"

"We set his bones but he is still unconscious, and very weak." Miroku said. "But there's nothing else we can do."

"That friend of yours was hurt?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, he was fighting Antu and he used a technique which crushed his legs." Kagome said.

"Let me see if I can help." Obi-wan said. He went over to Koga's stretched out body and knelt down by his legs. He put his hands against Koga's legs and closed his eyes, concentrating. A few moments later, he stood up. "I used a healing technique I know to speed up his healing process. The bones should men soon, but it will take time. Miroku, if you could take him to Kaede for him to heal, that would be for the best."

"I will." Miroku said.

"I'll come too, to protect Koga in case Antu attacks." Sango said. Shippo agreed to come as well. Soon the three carried Koga on to Kirara's back and they flew back toward Kaede's village.

"Let's go, there's nothing more to do here." Inuyasha said.

"We can't go search aimlessly," Obi-wan said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let me try something." Obi-wan closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached out into the Force, looking for any sign of Antu. He felt many presences, some malevolent, some benign, but at last he felt Antu's sign in the Force. It was faint, as if he was trying to hide, but close by.

"I've found him, and I know where to go. Follow me." He said.

"Right." Inuyasha said. Kagome got on his back and they ran, following the Jedi Master.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Who the hell was he?" Antu said out loud to himself. After the battle he returned to the cave to go over what happened. He was very unsure of what had occurred. "What were those things I remembered?"

_He mentioned something called a Jedi, a person named Kram Millah. _Antu thought instead of speaking out loud. _When he said that, I remembered something. Was Kram Millah the Jedi, me? The name seemed so familiar. Yes, I think I was a Jedi once. But not any longer. I have grown beyond any mere Jedi ability. _He paused and closed his eyes, only to open them a moment later. _It appears they are drawing closer to my location. Best to go and greet them. _He transported out of the cave

-

"You sure this is the right way?" Inuyasha asked Obi-wan.

"Yes, I am sure. We are close." He said in return. Sure enough they approached the cave, with Antu standing in front of them. They stopped several feet away from him.

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi, I remember you now," Antu said.

"Then if you remember me, then you must remember who you are as well." Obi-wan said.

"Yes, I do." Antu said. "I am darkness." His transformed into a tentacle like spear and shot straight for Kenobi. A blue blade shimmered and sliced the front of the tentacle off, then Obi-wan jumped back.

"Why are you attacking me? You are a Jedi."

"I _was _a Jedi, now I am far more powerful." A blast of dark energy came out Obi-wan. He raised his lightsaber blade and, concentrating with the Force, blocked the attack.

"Antu, Kram, don't you understand?" Obi-wan said. "I know what happened to you and how you came to be this way. You bonded with the demons to give you a new body. But their evil corrupted you. You must turn from this path now. This is not your true way."

"Kenobi, this _is _mytrue path." He got ready to fire another blast of energy at Obo-wan, but then hesitated, looking unsure. "No, your right. This is not right. I must stop." When Antu spoke this is was in a different voice, one not as filled with hate. Then he changed his mind. "No, this is the right choice." He fired the blast of energy. Obi-wan blocked it again.

"Kram, you must fight the evil influence over you. Don't let the dark side corrupt your mind. You can still come back to the light." Obi-wan said.

Antu stopped and looked confused for a moment. Then he let out an aggravated yell and put his hands on his head in a frustrated manner. "Obi-wan, I am trying…The demons are strong…I need help."

"Kram, use the Force." Kenobi said.

"Yes, the Force." Antu/Kram said. For a moment he stood straight, but with his head down and eyes closed. Then there was a burst of light from him and something strange happened. One shard of the scared jewel landed near Kagome's feet.

"A shard of the jewel." Kagome said as she bent down to pick it up. "It must have been the one he took. I guess it never got absorbed into the rest of the jewel."

"He's trying to fight back on the evil in him." Obi-wan said to Kagome, and then turned back toward Antu. "Kram, you can do it. Remove the demons' influence from your mind."  
"Master, I am trying, but it is hard." Antu said. He seemed to be struggling, clenching and unclenching his teeth. "They are relentless. I feel my hold slipping. You must…stop me before it is too late."

"No, Kram, you can do it." Obi-wan said, not wanting to have to kill a fellow Jedi.

"Master, I cannot. I've done all I can. You must finish me before it is too late."

"I cannot." Obi-wan said.

"Do you want me too?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, Inuyasha, we cannot kill him, not like this." Obi-wan said.

"But I can." Naraku said. His tentacle spear popped out from Antu's chest bone. Antu's body slumped slightly as Naraku appeared behind him. Obi-wan, Inuyasha and Kagome were stunned.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"No." Obi-wan said in disbelief.

"The fool Antu should have finished me off." Naraku said. "Now his power will be mine, and the jewel will return to its master."

"Naraku, you bastard." Inuyasha said as he drew his sword. Slowly Antu began to be pulled toward Naraku. With his other free hand, Naraku sent out another tentacle spear at Inuyasha and the others and whipped it around, striking them and knocking them back.

"Kram, fight back." Obi-wan shouted. He still felt Kram in the Force, though weak. Antu looked up at him weakly.

"Obi-wan, do not worry. This is for the best." He said, and then his head slumped down.

"Now, become one with me." Naraku said. Antu's body was pulled into Naraku, and was absorbed. A dark glow surrounded Naraku. "At last, enough power to completely finish you three." He prepared to attack.

But then he stopped moving and looked down. He looked like he was in pain. Naraku looked up suddenly and gasped, and then was torn apart. Where he had stood now stood Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said surprised. Instead of speaking, Sesshomaru turned around and fired a blast from his sword at Naraku. It would have hit had Naraku not put up his barrier at the last moment.

"We will meet again, Inuyasha." Naraku then promptly escaped.

"Sesshomaru, I thought Antu absorbed you." Inuyasha said as he put his sword away.

"The weakling never finished absorbing me." Sesshomaru said. "I waited in his body until I regained my strength to finish him off. It was just Naraku instead." He began walking away, but then spoke something still within ear shot of Inuyasha and the others. "Still, even before I had regained all my strength, it felt like I was pushed out of his body, by some force of Antu's will." He walking on until he was gone.

"Then that means, if he was forcibly pushed out of Antu's body, then Antu must have willingly released Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"It seems that he did overcome the demons influence in the end." Obi-wan said solemnly.

"Let's go back to the others and tell them what happened." Inuyasha said. They began their return trip back to the village.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So in the end, Antu helped you," Sango said.

"It appears that he was not even truly evil, just misguided." Miroku said.

"Kind of just like you, Inuyasha.' Shippo said. Inuyasha punched him.

Obi-wan, Kagome, and Inuyasha had explained the Antu's fate and Naraku's betrayal. Obi-wan also finished Koga's healing. Koga was now asleep, his legs fully healed.

"But then the bastard Naraku killed him." Inuyasha said.

"Though I did not want to kill him, I know he would have to die to restore the peace," Obi-wan said. "it would have been the only way."

"But what is going to happen to you now?" Kagome said.

"My task here is finished, and I must return to my own time," Obi-wan said. "The Force gateway should close once I go back." He stood up. "It is time for me to leave."

"We'll see you off." Kagome said. With that the others stood up and walked with Obi-wan to the well. He got ready to enter.

"I am very happy to have met you all." He bowed slightly.

"And we were all happy to meet you," Kagome said. "Thank you for all your help. I'm sorry that you were not able to save Kram."

"No, Kagome, you're wrong. In the end Kram was saved. When he died, he returned to the light. Now he can be at peace."

"Hey, Kenobi, if you're ever able to come here again, stop by." Inuyasha said. "Naraku won't stand a chance against you."

"Hopefully one day Inuyasha, we will meet again," Obi-wan said. "Or maybe even one day, you'll come visit my world. We'll just have to see what happens." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked at them all. "The future is always in motion, and I see plenty of dangers and victories in your future. But I know that you will succeed in your battle against Naraku." He looked at them one last time before going in the well and said. "Oh and Inuyasha, make sure you take care of Kagome. I see a very bright future for the two of you." Before Inuyasha or Kagome could ask what he meant, Obi-wan entered the well with a wink and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you really are clueless." Shippo said. Inuyasha smacked him again.

"Inuyasha, don't hit Shippo. Sit boy." Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the ground again.

"Well, back to normal already." Sango said.

"Let's go back and see if Koga's awake." Miroku said. With Inuyasha fighting with Kagome, they walked back to the village.

-

"Anakin, are you there?" Obi-wan said. He was back in his starfighter and trying to get in contact with Anakin. Before he left, he had checked to see if the Force gateway in the well still existed. Like he thought, upon his return to Terra, the portal was gone, as if it had never been there. There wasn't a trace of it lingering in the Force. All was back to normal.

"I'm here Obi-wan, what took you so long?" Anakin asked over the channel.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Obi-wan said. "I'm not sure I can explain everything. What has happened since I left."

"I'll explain when you arrive," Anakin said. "But you'll have to tell me where you went and what happened in return."

"I'll try to," Obi-wan said, and reached into the Force for a moment. "Let's just say the Force acts in mysterious ways. I'm coming in."


	20. Epilogue

**Epliogue**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was going through Obi-wan's old journals. It was all that Luke had of his former Master. As he was reading them, he noticed a strange passage. Something about a well leading him to another time and place. But what Obi-wan wrote was so strange that Luke could not believe it at first. But he knew that Ben would never lie about anything, unless it was to protect him. But the final part of it grabbed his attention, because he gave several names. Some people called Inuyasha and Kagome had helped him defeat Antu and another being called Naraku. But as Luke read further, he saw the well Obi-wan used decades before closed off to him, though Obi-wan hoped it would open one day. According to Obi-wan

"It would take the will of someone strong in the Force to open the portal once more. Then, others may be able to experience what I have. Just make sure, if whoever reads this is able to go into the well, to say hi to Inuyasha and Kagome for me."

_A strong will in the Force…_ Luke wondered. He reached into the Force, searching for what Ben had wrote. At first, nothing, but then something stirred and Luke felt something click in the Force. He did not know what happened, but he felt something new in the Force. Perhaps it worked.

He reached out with the Force again but the feeling disappeared and was gone. Whatever had happened, Luke knew he would figure it out eventually. Maybe he would even one day find the well and travel through it. And when the time came, it would be the Force that wills it.

**End. **


End file.
